Impossible Echoes
by Olicity'sWhoivanWeepingAngel90
Summary: Exhausted from accosting the Doctor, Clara falls unconscious and ends up back in the TARDIS. But that not all, she wakes up in a different time with a different Doctor. How can she go back to her own timeline and Doctor?


**Impossible Echoes**

**Summary:**** Exhausted from accosting the Doctor, Clara falls unconscious and ends up back in the TARDIS. But that not all, she wakes up in a different time with a different Doctor. How can she go back to her own timeline and Doctor?**

**A/N:**** This is my first Doctor Who story, criticism is much welcomed**

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter One: Kill the Moon

She _wanted_ an explanation; she wanted to know why he left them- her, she wanted to know what he knew before everything and why he left her to make that choice.

That heartbreaking, time-stopping choice.

Clara waits as Courtney Woods says her goodbyes to both the Doctor and Clara, she then bustles the schoolgirl back to class and she turns to face the Doctor; who was fiddling around with the levers and consoles of the TARDIS.

Clara surprises him by lowering the levers, pushing the scanner and screens away from them both; her brown orbs staring into his ice blue, wise eyes- trying to see if anything of her old _Doctor_ was still there but failed to see nothing. "Tell me what you knew."

The Doctor looked surprised, taken aback even. "Nothing!" He replies, as he points to his head. "I've told you, I got grey areas."

"So I've noticed," Clara snaps back, her face stone-cold, matching his own expression; they both knew she wasn't talking about his hair colour. "Doctor, tell me what you knew or I'll smack you so hard you'll _regenerate_."

Clara was surprised that she even kept her voice calm and steady, her eyes locked onto the Doctors, she almost could see the wheel inside his mind turning, thinking of what to say.

The Doctor takes a couple steps away from her, pacing even then he stops and looks back at her. "I knew that eggs are not bombs. I know that they do not destroy their nests." He replies softly, smiling even at her. "What I knew was that you would always make the _best_ choice. I had faith in you that you would always make the right choice."

"Honestly," Clara replies with half-laugh, half-sob type of tone as she glared at the Doctor. "Do you have music constantly playing in that mind of yours when you say rubbish like that?"

He dismisses her claim, shrugging his shoulders. "Wasn't my choice to make, I told you that."

"Why did you do it? Was… Was it for Courtney? Is that why you did it?" Clara asked, her voice breaking slightly. "Was it that? Because…"

"Well, she's something special now," The Doctor adds, as he flips through a book that he picked up. "First woman on the moon, saved Earth from itself, becomes future President of the United States."

"SHUT UP!" Clara snaps, making the Doctor freeze and look at her with wide eyes. "I am so sick and tired of _listening_ to you!"

"I… I didn't do it for Courtney, Clara." The Doctor replies, taking to calm her down. "I didn't know what was going to happen; do you think I am lying?"

"I don't know! _I don't know_." Clara repeats softly, then huffs as she closed her eyes. "But I know what, that was cheap, that was pathetic no… No, it was patronizing! That's what it was! That was you patting us girls on the back saying '_Well you're big enough to go to the shops by yourself, toddle along'_"

"No, that was me… Allowing you to make a future for yourself, Clara." The Doctors replies, recoiling from her as if she was nothing but a snake, hissing at him. "That was me, respecting you."

"Really? Was it now? Cause respect is not how I _feel_."

"Right uh…"

She turned away from the Doctor, ready to confess what she nearly did. "I nearly didn't press that button; I could've gotten it all wrong." She sighs, turning to face him, ignoring the tears that were stinging her eyes. "And you know what? That was you, my _friend_… My friend making scared, making feel like a bloody idiot!"

"Language." The Doctor pointed out, snapping at her.

"Don't you _ever_ tell me to mind my language, don't you _ever_ tell me to take the stabilizers off my bike and don't you _DARE_ dump me along with the rest of the humans that you think are so tiny, weak, silly and predictable!" Clara replies, and then breathes in a calming breath. "You walk our earth, Doctor, you breathe our air. You make us your _friend_ and that is your moon too."

The Doctors makes a pass to interrupt but Clara was having none of it. "And you can damn well help us when we need it!"

"I was helping."

"But what? _Clearing off?_"

"Yes."

"Well then, _CLEAR OFF!_"

Those words hung in the air, the Doctor didn't know what to say; Clara then walks around him to the TARDIS's doors. "Go on, run away. Go back into your lonely, your lonely bloody TARDIS and you don't come back."

"Clara…" The Doctor calls once, but she ignores it. "Clara!"

"You told me that you wanted to be someone that just doesn't run away from the people they care about." Clara states, as she turns to face him. "But this is me telling you to go away; you go a long way away and _don't come back_."

With that said, she slips out the doors, leaving the Doctor to wither in his thoughts.

…

That night, Clara felt exhausted after her little accost with the Doctor; she then looks up at the moon, smiles before falling asleep.

She dreams of her old Doctor, pleaded with her to just take a chance on him; she dreams of the old man with his head hung low and his arms by his side pleading with her- just only her to just see him.

_Just see me_…


End file.
